duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:Yami Michael/Deck Collection
__TOC__ Types *'Beatdown' **Rush **WFN beatdown **DFN beatdown **WN beatdown **Other beatdown deck *'Control' **Removal Control / Finisher **Removal Control / Deckout **Creature Control **5-color decks **Turbo **Lock **Mana Destruction *'Combo' **For No Cost **"Instant Death Combo" **Loop **Trigger **Madness **Other Combo *'Race deck' **Light Races **Water Races **Darkness Races **Fire Races **Nature Races **Phoenix Saga Hybrid Races **Other Races *'Evolution' **DM-12 Vortex evolution **Vortex evolution **Galaxy Vortex evolution **Ultimate evolution **Ultimate evolution MAX **Other evolution *'God Link' Beatdown Rush *Akatan **Red single Val Borg *Blue single **Blue red *Black single *Quasi-black single *Blue Black **Aqua down black **blue-black Meruge cemetery evolution haste *Midoritan *Red and white *Red Blue **Blue red Kagekiri haste *Red and black *Red-green **Borubaru steroid *Graveyard evolution haste *Shirotan WFN beatdown *Borubaru Blue **leaf Borubaru **counter Borubaru **Bajurazu Blue *N ex *Marco beat *Λ beat *"Great Hero" two fangs "" series **Fang Delfin **Fang Bajurazu **Tower sapphire **Fang sapphire DFN beatdown *Pliers beat *Kiryu - Jill Vess beat *Romanov Reborn *Shoegazer one-shot WN beatdown *trigger turbo *Mephisto beat *Vanilla beat Other beatdown deck *White green beat down *White blue black beat down **Trigger beat **Benzo beat down *Shiroakamidori beat down *Sardonyx beat down *Jack Val di beat *5 colors Rhodolite *Douzanbito *Gift figurines *Kymene Castle beat **Kimen-jo Gift **Kymene Castle Cosmo view **Blue single ( Sengoku ed period) *Black green Suicide beat *M Romanov beat *Hyperdimensional beat down **Hyperdimensional GENJI beat **Mad John Attachable **Red Blue Yanusubito **Green-white blue super dimension beat **Hyperdimensional Garouzubito *Aqua Jester loupe *Mach shoot *※ Gift Miranda / Gift Kamon *Λ beat *Vanilla beat *※ Mel game beat down *Cemetery source * Control Removal control / Finisher *turbo Mobius *Removal Dragon *Borubaru Black **removal Borubaru **removal Bajurazu *Removing alpha Dios *Borumeteusu control **removal sapphire *Hyperdimensional control **Doroma hyperdimensional **Blue-black Handesu super dimension **Blue black green super dimension **Nekura hyperdimensional **Death Marriage **Black green super dimension *Sacred Zan acid Removal Control / Deckout *black red library out *blue black red library out *white blue black red library out **Akuan removal **Removal Guardian **Removal Gladiator *incarnation Con *Yasaka Bruno shark library out **Yasaka Nof Curran Death **Kero Dina ance library out *Vu~orugu Thunder library out Creature Control *White blue control **Aqua down White **Aqua down White Black ***Guardian **Initiate **4 colors Akuan **Diamond Li es **Hydro-Hurricane **Jester Sword **Meta-control **Light Hunter **Valhalla Knights *White green control **Manasosu **Borubaru White **Tobi-Gongon tap Kill *Black-and-white green control **Nekura Guardian **Galaxy control **KiyoshiyoroiA King Arcadia scan *Heavy loop *Blue black green control **Counter Baiken **Cheval control *Black-and-white all-Jesus *Load Li es control *Hustle Castle control *White blue green control *Apocalypse control *Diablos To control *Erma Lloyd control *T2 · Ogapu *Gil Douglas *Bell Fe formic mouse tap *Ream demo *Mobius Shiva *Mobius chakra *Shiva control **Geo Aldebaran 5-color deck *Violence Thunder *5-color Fairy Miracle **Infinite orchestra *Tappuin 5 colors *5 colors Landes *Cassiopeia Story Turbo *Turbo Bal Horus *turbo Romanesque *Turbo Alpha Dios *Turbo dollar Baromu *Tower sapphire *Turbo burlesque *Turbo Zenith *Greatest Great one-shot *Death Marriage *Dorubaromu D Lock *Mikhail lock *Mariel lock **Mariel enforcer *King Rock Chirico *Amon lock *Admiral Rock *Bell Fe formic mouse tap Landes *Blue red green Landes **Bol Wizard Landes **Landes sapphire **Dragon Landes **Black Landes *5 colors Landes *Ryumyaku eruption *Ash Landes *Dollar Marks Landes *Backflow lock *Admiral Rock *Chirico Landes Combo Cost Fumitaoshi *Rianimeito **eggplant sapphire **Ghoul generator raid **Babylonian Rianimeito **Romanesque Rianimeito **Romanov sign ***Romasaiguru ***Romanov Reborn **Ville zinnia Rianimeito **Herugeto Moon **surprised Ville zinnia *transmigration program **reincarnation Orutegia **reincarnation sapphire **reincarnation riser **reincarnation Yataizuna **ultra-dimension reincarnation *Heaven's gate **Heaven Romanesque **Outbursts Miruzamu **Heaven Marshall **Arumerikku Ten-mon **Nero Tianmen *miracle and mystery of the door **door Romanee **door Landes **Miramisu reincarnation *ferocious blaster **Mystery Cube *ultra-dimension Orochi **immortal Orochi *Emperor Chirico **star range Chirico Dragon *God Saga *Electromagnetic Burai Akashic third *De~yuranzamesu *Turbo Psychic *Mobius chakra *Warrior one shot *Vu~arukiriasu-Musashi *Thunder Moon shoot *Cyber · G · Hogan *GF Corps *Spring killer whale pike *Infinite orchestra *Wedding gate **Star In The Love *Christy gate *Inspiration drain *Aurora marriage *Z- file *※ Mel gain loop one-shot *Kaiser "blade demon" *Shoegazer one-shot *Borushakku-Urufeusu *Dragon Friend Kachua *Security guard Instant death combo *Mad Romanov deck **Mad Romanov one-shot **M Romanov beat **Mad John Attachable *"Lucky Darts" deck **darts gate **ultra-dimension Darts *dance floating *Jagarunofudou *conversion endless **conversion Amaterasu *Agajimurupu *Luna Revolver wheel *Last Patrol *Kikuchi patrol *Leo Pol shallot **Paroro squall *Typhoon shallot *Down Liu beat *The Universe gate *Ultra Galaxy sword THE FINAL *Mad Romanov one-shot *Akashic Oja *Dorian lock Romanov *Master of Destiny *Herugeto Moon library out *Machuheru *Guren Sorge *James Sorge *La la la Optimus *Pounding Mammoth one-shot *Wake up Mei-like *Formula Extra Wynn Loop *Vacuum lock *Ragumarupu *cip loop *Defoe Marr loop *Farsi loop *Dollar Marks loop *Amon lock *Giovanni squall *Geki world control Trigger deck *Bligh Ze shoot *Dimmer Marianna *Biras trigger *Benzo beat down *Trigger beat *Outbursts Miruzamu *HoshiRyu Marshall *Marshall beat down *Impact absorber *Marshall Extra Wynn Madness *Dorogo *Counter Madness *Babylonian Madness Other *G · Zero *Fang of collapse and burning *Leopard Glory Sword *Regurgitation Cosmo *Giovanni Gift *Wing out *Amaterasu engine *Pal Tan bounce *Boruberugu Cross Dragon *Maten Reality *Gil Douglas *Light-vented bulbul, Sea of Trees *Kurokamiryu End of the World *Seibadorapi *Eternal barrage *Balmy breeze armed Race Light Races *Guardian **Guardiam Remova **LDN Guardian **Kerykeruyo **Shangrila *Initiate *Angel Command **Alphadios Removal **Alphadios Turbo **Auzesu **Death Marriage *Demon Command **Christie Gate **Ballom Mystery *Gladiator **Gladiator Removal **Gift Figurine Water Races *Liquid People *Cyber **Cyber Lord **Marco Beat **Marco Black **Twilight Sigma *Earth Eater **Dolgeysa? Darkness Races *Demon Command **ream demo **Turbo dollar Baromu **Baromu Monarch **Auzesu **De~yuranzamesu **Death Marriage **Z- file *Angel Command **Wedding gate ***Star In The Love *Dark Lord *Zombie Dragon **Ghoul generator raid **DEATH · Doragerion *Ghost **Filefish Ghost *Death Puppet *Chimera *Parasite Worm Fire Races *Human **Red single Val Borg **Red and black humanoid *Armorloid **Erma Lloyd control **Ash Landes *Fire Bird **Crimson GENJI · XX *Flame Command Nature Races *Beast Folk *Snow Faerie *Giant **Dorugeza ***Shinobi dollar Geza ***Landes dollar Geza **Da Vinci beat *Wild Veggies *Wonder Trck Phoenix Saga Hybrid Races *Arc Seraphim *Great Mecha *Grand Devil *Tyranno Drake *Dreammate Other Races *Dragon **Drama series ***Romanee drama series ***Barugaraizou drama series **Dragon Landes **turbo Vajra **Kachua shoot **Ghoul generator raid **闘龍demon Jack Raido **Borushakku · NEX **D Nakazawa cantabile **Batoraiou **Bell Hell de Linne **Dorubaromu D *Survivor *Wave Striker *Dynamo *Spirit Quartz *Samurai **Borubaru Zak Shiden Dragon **Ken Makoto type samurai **Warrior one shot **Restoration one-shot **Vu~arukiriasu-Musashi **Dollar le Cancer engine *Knight **Fernando VII world **Leopard II world & 292 Ludovica II world **Greatest Caesar **Nero Tianmen *Hunter **GF Corps **Light Hunter **Giant Hercules **Romanov Reborn **Dragon Friend Kachua **Kaiser "blade demon" *Outrage **Outrage haste *Akashic *Awaken Link **Gaillard Ou Dragon **Gaillard-Meteor Dragon **Saint Shan Merry **Garouzu Devil Dragon **Garouzu Pole Dragon **Killer whale pike · GOLDEN · Dragon Evolution DM-12 Vortex evolution *Ultra-war attack Philosopher Aguila *Super electromagnetic mystics Rohmer **Marco Rohmer *Ultra Mobile magical beast Gigarandesu *Ultra-God machine armor Zenomenon *Ultra Goyu phantom style potatoes Star Vortex evolution *Remembrance King Starman *Kiyoshi-juu-o Pegasus *Dark King Death Phoenix *Phantom meteor Mr. Aesop *Amon lock *Zero Phoenix *Vu~arukiriasu-Musashi *Streetcar Galaxy *Greatest Caesar *Master of Destiny Galaxy Vortex evolution *Pluto-Desuburinga **Morse Pluto *Mercury Giga Blizzard *Peterugiusu Final Cannon *Universe Extra Wynn *Kaiser Phoenix (universe Extra Win) *Ana stasis full creature *Mars Disaster *Venus la Saint Mother Ultimate evolution *Skull Moon *Caribbean Moon *Herugeto Moon **Herugeto Moon library out *Giovanni Sunshine *Thunder Moon shoot *Rising · NEX Ultimate evolution MAX *Galaxy Destiny Other evolution *Kenguren'o *Geo Aldebaran God Link *Pegasus & Leopard *Geki & Metsu *Kiki & Cai Cai *Aroro & Paroro *Otto & hold on *Zen & Aku *Leopard II world & 292 Ludovica II world *Heavy Death Metal *Balzac & Orumegasu *Five yuan God *Dual Link **Chemical Prodigy *Kamitei **Myaku-jo-shintei *Kami-o *Genesis God *Origin God *Mad Rock Chester *God Saga *ream God **God Nova